Wie Bruder und Schwester
by Vilandel
Summary: Unterschiedlicher könnten sie nicht sein. Einzige Gemeinsamkeit ist ihre Dragonslayermagie. Doch sie sind trotzdem wie Bruder und Schwester... (Oneshot-Sammlung zu meinem Lieblings-Brotp, Cobra & Wendy)


**Umarmung**

Warum?

Warum war sie nur so schwach? Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza und Lucy hatten seit langem wieder eine S-Rang-Mission genommen und Wendy hätte sie gerne begleitet. Sie hatte bisher nur eine S-Rang-Mission gemacht und damals war sie zusammen mit den Raijins dabei gewesen (es war sowieso eine ziemlich einfache S-Rang-Mission gewesen). Doch die fünf hatten ihr gesagt, dass sie dafür noch zu unerfahren sei. Irgendwie hatte sie sich dabei verletzt gefühlt, aber wahrscheinlich hatten sie Recht. Schliesslich war sie erst zwölf und als sie war wirklich die schwächste unter den Dragonslayern. Sie hatte dies also akzeptiert und beschlossen auf ihre Freunden zu warten. Aber ein kleiner Stich machte es ihr trotzdem und Natsu hatte nicht mal ihre Frage beantwortet, wie die Mission lautete. Er freute sich einfach „wieder mal so richtig reinhauen zu können", wie er sagte. Als ob er dies nicht schon genug machte.

Doch sie kamen später als geplant zurück und alle fünf waren schwer, beinah tödlich verletzt. Wendy hatte alles getan, um ihre Freunden zu heilen, doch sie ihre Schmerzen nicht mal leicht lindern können. Danach hatte Makarov sie aus der Krankenstation von Fairy Tail geschickt und gesagt: „Es ist zwar schön und lobenswert, dass du deine Freunde heilen willst, doch du bist noch nicht stark genug, um solche grosse Verletzungen zu heilen. Keine Angst, Polyushika wird schon ein Mittel finden."

Fand eigentlich jeder in Fairy Tail, dass sie nicht stark genug war, um grosse Verletzungen zu heilen oder ein Team in einer gefährlichen S-Rang-Mission zu begleiten? Doch sie hatten Recht, sie war schwach. Sie war schwach...

Nun sass die kleine Winddragonslayerin in einer Ecke im Dachboden der Gilde, direkt unter einem Dachfenster gegen dem der Regen wie eine pissende Kuh prasselte. Der Himmel schien mit ihr zu weinen. Doch niemand schien nach ihr zu suchen, alle mussten sich Sorgen um Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza und Gray machen. Wer würde schon nach einem kleinen Mädchen suchen, das gesund und munter war. Obwohl... munter war sie auch wieder nicht.

Bei Carla hatte Wendy jedenfalls keinen richtigen Trost finden können, sie hatte nur gemeckert: „Aber natürlich bist du stark und jetzt hör auf zu heulen, das nervt richtig, wir haben nun andere Probleme."

Danke Carla. Genau das wollte Wendy von ihrer Katzenpartnerin hören, um sich ein wenig besser zu fühlen. Scheisse, war das kompliziert. Einerseits war die Blauhaarige damit einverstanden, dass sie noch ziemlich schwach war, doch auf der anderen Seite wollte sie doch so gern hören, dass sie es nicht war. Wie sollte sie dabei noch einen klaren Kopf haben.

„Ah... hier bist du also."

Erschrocken hörte Wendy auf zu heulen und starrte zur Tür des Dachbodens. Cobra lehnte am Türrahmen und begutachtete sie mit einem neutralen Blick. Die Winddragonslayerin zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass die beiden ehemaligen Feinden, Cobra und Midnight, nun in Fairy Tail waren. Soweit sie wusste wurde Cobra nach der Dracheninvasion vor ein paar Monaten freigesprochen worden, mit der Voraussetzung, dass er einer offiziellen Gilde beitrat, und er hatte das Privileg bekommen, einer seiner ehemaligen Kameraden mitzunehmen. Cobra hatte Midnight ausgesucht. Eigentlich hätte er lieber Hoteye, oder besser gesagt Richard, mit sich genommen, doch dieser war schon vor einigen Monaten freigelassen worden, wegen guter Haltung im Gefängnis. Der Erdmagier war mit seinem Bruder nach Lamia Scale gegangen und die anderen beiden gingen nach Fairy Tail, gemeinsam mit Luna, Cobras Exceed, dem sie auf dem Weg nach Magnolia begegnet waren.

Wendy war überrascht gewesen, dass Cobra und Midnight ausgerechnet Fairy Tail beitreten wollten. Doch sie hatte sehr schnell erfahren, dass Kinana eigentlich die Schlange des Giftdragonslayer gewesen war und dieser wollte sie unbedingt an seiner Seite haben. Durch Kinana hatte Wendy auch erfahren, dass Cobras wirklicher Name Erik war. Und immer wieder wunderte sie sich, was für ein wundervolles Paar die beiden bildeten

Dieser war ihr währenddessen näher gekommen und stand nun vor ihr. Kam es ihr nur so vor, oder hatte sein Blick einen Hauch von Sorge?

„Cobra-Sama?"

„Lass das Sama weg, ich bin der halbnackte Kühlschrank", brummte der Rothaarige und setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor ihr. Eine Weile lang starrten sie sich schweigend an. Wendy hatte langsam aufgehört zu schluchzen. Schliesslich unterbrach Cobra genervt die Stille: „Also, warum heulst du dich in dieser modrigen Ecke dir die Seele aus dem Leib? Willst du dem Regen draussen Konkurrenz machen oder was?"

Schliesslich konnte Wendy nicht mehr anders. Ohne lange zu überlegen stürzte sie sich in Cobras Arme und fing wieder an hemmungslos zu schluchzen an. Sie spürte nur nebensächlich, wie der Giftdragonslayer seine Arme um ihren kleinen Körper legte. Sie schluchzte einfach und es tat wirklich gut, sich bei jemandem auszuheulen. Wendy war es egal, dass es ausgerechnet einer von denen war, der mit Nirvana ihre alte Gilde Cait Shelter zerstören wollte. Es war ihr sowas von egal.

„Ich bin so schwach... Darum wollten Natsu-Nii und die anderen nicht, dass ich sie auf diese S-Rang-Mission begleite... Ich konnte sie vorhin nicht mal heilen... Geschweige denn ihre Schmerzen lindern... Snif... Ich bin der schwächste aller Dragonslayer... Ich bin so tollpatschig und... Snif..."

Wendy fand keine Kraft mehr gleichzeitig weiter zu reden und zu schluchzen. Cobra hatte währenddessen angefangen, ihren Kopf sachte zu streicheln. Geduldig wartete er, bis sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Als Wendy schliesslich nur noch leise wimmerte, sagte er mit einer ungewohnten sanften Stimme: „Wendy, jetzt hör mir mal gut zu. Du bist überhaupt nicht schwach. Eher im Gegenteil. Verdammt, du bist die einzige unter uns Dragonslayer, der eine Heilkraft hat."

„Aber ich schaffe es nicht immer ganz zu heilen...", wimmerte Wendy gegen die harte Brust des Giftdragonslayers.

„Na und? Wir anderen Dragonslayer können es gar nicht! Ausserdem kannst du immer wieder neues dazu lernen, um besser zu werden und anderen mehr zu helfen. Und vergiss nicht, du bist die Glückliche unter den Dragonslayern was die Transportkrankheit angeht. Du hast sie nämlich nicht. Da können ich und die anderen gleich eifersüchtig werden", erwiderte Cobra grinsend.

„Aber dafür habe ich eine Pflaumenallergie", protestierte Wendy wimmernd.

„Besser eine Pflaumenallergie als eine Transportkrankheit. Pflaumen kann so gut wie immer vermeiden, Transporte jedoch nicht."

„Vielleicht... aber ich es gibt so vieles, was ich noch nicht heilen kann... Vergiftungen zum Beispiel", murmelte die Winddragonslayerin, wobei ihr Wimmern fast ganz verschwunden war. Cobra schwieg eine Weile. Wendy hob langsam ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Irgendwie sah er so aus, als ob er nachdachte.

„Hm... es gibt sicher noch vieles, dass du noch lernen sollst... Aber zerbrich dich nicht den Kopf darüber, du musst einfach alles Schritt für Schritt machen, damit du langsam aber sicher neues Wissen für Heilkünste gewinnst. Wie wäre es wenn wir mit den Vergiftungen anfangen?"

„Wir?", wiederholte Wendy überrascht.

„Ja, wir. Du hast doch die Vergiftungen als Beispiel genommen und ohne zu übertreiben, ich bin der einzige in der Gilde, der sich mit allen Giften perfekt auskennt. Wenn du lernst, alle verschieden Arten und Sorten von Giften und die dazugehörigen Symptome und Gegengifte zu unterscheiden, kannst du Vergiftungen mit geschlossenen Augen heilen glaub mir."

„Aber... ist es nicht ohne Risiko?", fragte Wendy ängstlich, ihr Gesicht wieder in Cobras Brust begraben.

„Stimmt, es wäre nicht ohne Risiko. Aber ich glaube, ich habe die Lösung", grinste dieser frech. Wendy sah abermals zu ihm auf. Er wollte ihr tatsächlich helfen? Sie hatte den Giftdragonslayer falsch eingeschätzt. Dieser erklärte ihr seine Idee: „Wahrscheinlich weisst du es noch nicht, aber Kinana hat die Fähigkeit, Personen gegen Gift immun zu machen. Diese Prozedur ist jedoch ziemlich anstrengend und ermüdend. Darum haben wir beschlossen, es höchst selten anzuwenden. Bis jetzt hat Kinana es nur mit Luna gemacht. Aber ich denke, dass es bei dir als Heilerin nur von Vorteil wäre, wenn du gegen Gifte immun bist."

„Du... würdest mir wirklich... helfen?", fragte Wendy und ihre Augen fingen an zu leuchten. Cobra hatte Recht, sie war nicht schwach, doch sie musste sich neues Wissen anschaffen, um besser zu werden. Dafür würde sie eifrig lernen und arbeiten. Der Giftdragonslayer grinste sie nur an, bevor er sich aus der Umarmung löste, die kleine Dragonslayerin hochzog und sie auf seinen Schultern setzte. Lachend gingen sie aus dem Dachboden.


End file.
